


A Demon's Servant

by GanondorfDragmire24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/pseuds/GanondorfDragmire24
Summary: A demon girl, cousin to the demon king, is alone and in need of a home. When her cousin allows her the home she had, or the land, she is back and working but she gains a sheikiah servant girl. Over time alpha instincts kick in and everything changes...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AprilLilypegasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/gifts).



> This is for April for being such a good girlfriend and i hope you enjoy it. Please help me out with ideas though as past this part im running dry...and anyone else is welcome to give ideas ^^
> 
> I dont own the legend of zelda characters or world just my Oc's but April owns herself~

-=-Liz’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as I deal with living alone...i have a few servants but my sheikiah servant is very well behaved. My look that I normally wear is my red colored top and a red skirt. Simple but comfy. Many don’t like that I wear such simple clothing while being a royal of the Moonglow estate but I don’t mind what they say. I sigh as I work on paperwork, my sheikiah servant bringing me tea and she bows “Here it is master...” I nod a bit “Thank you...you may leave...” she nods before walking away and I set my pencil down. That girl has no idea how much she gets my attention...I’m two genders and an alpha while my servants are all omegas but she is the only one who stands out...probably because she is the only sheikiah willing to work for me.  
Many didn’t like that I was an alpha as well but since I'm not engaged to anyone I can choose who I want royal or not. I'm not a king or queen but my cousin Demise is a king of the land so he lets me do what I please as long as it’s fit in his eyes as well but with love and mates I have free rein. I sigh as I deal with my heat that I’ve kept so hidden, using pills to hide the scent so the omegas don’t go nuts over me. I know the sheikiah is an omega, in heat none the less but like me is using pills to dull the feelings of the heat AND the scent...but my sharp nose still smells it as if it were full blown. I pant a bit as I finish, using magic to clean up and I continue with the paperwork. Its barely been a day and I'm lusting for that sheikiah, knowing I need to do something about this or I’ll go mad...I summon her to my room and she blushes at seeing me the way I am but I hadn’t taken my pill yet so my scent is in the room thickly.  
She seems affected greatly by my scent and I notice the pills wear off and she tries to leave but I snatch her up and bite her neck, hearing a gasp as I do so. I shut the door and lock it, sucking on her neck and licking, sending her body quivering. I can smell that she is fully untouched so I undo all of her clothing, her scent getting thick in the room and I purr at the shudders. I remove my own, tossing her to the bed and I nip and bite at her neck, loving the moans I get~ She pants and begs for more, her heat taking over but I put a special cover on my length. This is to prevent anything happening and it will still allow a liquid to go through but the magic in the cover will make it so it’s merely a warm thick liquid and nothing more useful. I purr as I press in, enjoying sating my heat for once and she bucks against me. I growl before biting the mark I left, going rough and even claiming the sheikiah as mine but all too soon we are tipping over the edge, me tying and her screaming out her pleasure. She mews at feeling me fill her but I shiver at the cover collecting the true release...it’s an odd feeling but I’ve used them before just to try it out.  
Its weeks later and she seems quite happy...her birth name is April but she also goes by a sheikiah name but I call her by her birth name as do my staff. We have a butler who is also a demon, my cousin gave him to me, and he enjoys working for me but April is in charge of most of the stuff. I sigh as I relax from being out of heat and I had tended to all of what few staff I have the same way. They are all mine but April is my first and only special omega~ I sigh as I deal with the paperwork but it’s boring so I decide to go into my library and relax for a while.  
-=-Azura’s Pov-=-  
I sigh when I see the mistress go to the library and April asks me why this place seems so...empty. I look around a bit “This place...had been burnt down 2 years ago...the mistress’s parents died in it...it got rebuilt but her cousin King Demise allowed her to be in charge of the newly built manor. She has been her since and I was her first servant...” She seems very sad about this but I merely go back to work.  
-=-Liz’s Pov-=-  
Days go by and my cousin visits me from time to time, him being a goof around me but I haven’t really smiled all that much. Since that day it’s not really all that happy of a place but I enjoy it none the less. I sit outside and enjoy the view, being brought tea by April and I drink it before looking out at the field. I spot my mare Shadowmere and my demon mount Phantomhive playing with each other...it was a fun sight but then I look at the ruby ring...the ring that my father once wore. I let April sit next to me to keep me company as I look out at my mounts. Shadowmere is a demon alicorn and she is quite smart and same with Phantomhive but he is calmer and more collected than Shadowmere is. My hair matches my cousins, fire like but with a more golden look and my eyes red as blood...unlike my cousin though I don’t have scales but blackish colored skin. I don’t really mind though...he doesn’t either but he is all I have left for family...April nudges me a bit and I look at her “Master...would you mind if I read a book to you?” I smile “That’s fine” she runs off and grabs a book before sitting next to me and starts to read. I enjoy the book greatly but soon I fall asleep leaning against her, peaceful and content...

**Author's Note:**

> please help me out...i have no idea what else to do beyond this point...


End file.
